


No matter what...

by susane



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blair is an idiot, Eddie is a sexy beast, Fluff, Forced, Hermaphrodites, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Small eddie and waylon, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/pseuds/susane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is hell. At least for Waylon. No acsually his whole life was living hell. but he is stupid, he loves secret. </p><p>And Eddie Gluskin is a big secret. </p><p>Will he ever reveals it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take in account that this is my first publishd fanfiction. Im from Slovakia so my english is not very good, but i tried mz best if you found any gramma mistake please report it i´ll be more than happy to correct it :). Anyway i hope you like this fanfic and wish you a good reading.
> 
> This fictoin is written for my best friend Veronika and because it´s a christmas gift : Merry christmas with Eddie and Waylon :D :)

They were nice persons really. They would never hurt him. They would do anything to guarantee his safety. Ah off course if he were normal.

And there's the problem. 

He wasn't. 

And so now is that small children with both eyes and hair colored in wooden brown, standing behind the kitchen door and once again listening. After some time he just can't bear it, so he cover his ears and shut his eyes. Shouting, yelling, arguing all the time.

He don't know when have he decided to leave, but usually it's after 3rd broken mug. Whatever right? You see the thing is that he doesn't need to be there anymore. 

Running always helps, but today he is too exhausted so he just walk all the way to the huge lake.

Surrended by trees and grass makes him relax so he lay down and listen. 

Silent

Silent

...........

Rumbling.....hey! He is just a child,so he can be afraid, don't judge him.

"Who is there. "

He stands up and tense. From a small bush nearby comes a boy, taller then he is, maybe one or two years older. He is comming his way.

"It's my spot ..."he has surprisingly low voice for a child, is he sick? But that is the last you notice. He has a huge scar on the right side of his face and looks kind of ... dangerous. 

Smaller child steps back "sorry I. ..I'm sorry. I didn't know. .."

Older one goes next to him and take a look on the lake :"you're the child from the old house. .."

"I'..... but. ....l...."

'Don't worry. The same for me. All those rows they keep having."

Younger boy wide his eyes :"Do you mean my parents? ...but how can you. ..know ...."

"I told you remember? ... it s the same for me. Besides, i heard from a street."

....

Our friend is the type to run away, now he would be in his room under his bed but. .. this time it felt right to stay. Other boy has scruffy clothes and people in the street would probably avoid him. But right now, right here he seems to be. ..safe.

Both of them are now sitting on the shore. "You are new here, right? I´ve never saw you here."

"We moved here. After. ..after my grandparents died..."

"I'm sorry. .."

"It's all right. ..."

Silent. 

Suddenly smaller boy cry. Not too much and not too noisy. Tears are just falling down. However, they aren't sour. His tears are sweet. 

So after all he's not .....alone? 

Not too long after, older boy hugs him.Childish hug. Small and quick. "I know," says he slowly letting go. "My dad hates to be a parent. He hate to have a child."

"If you were my son I would never dislike you. I would love you, really." Said small boy and the other one smiles. 

"If I were your dad I wouldn't let you run away so you couldn't meet boys like me."

"Why. ..?"

"Because I know myself. .."he stands up, befor the other one could ask more :"well I had enough today, you should go home kid I'm sure it's already too late for."

"You are also a kid!!!"

Older one just smile and starts to walk away:"It's Eddie."

"Waylon", when Eddie disappeared from his view he stands there. ..

They didn't met there next day. They didn't even see each other, names are foregotten. But the memory stays...

.................................................................

I went in four different schools now and let me tell you, the first three days are worst and than it's just a nightmare you need to live in, till your mum decides to move again. 

But not this time. This time judge decided in favor of my dad. So I can finally be in his care! And I won't lie that's just. .....awesome!!!! I have never wanted to stay with mum in the first place, dad was always more. ..open for me? He never yells at me.

On the other side he would never leave his mother's place and that means whatever I do I have to make good appearance and don't screw it as always. 

"Waylon are you ready? I'm gonna drive you on the first day so come down now ,ok ?" Oh I hope he's not waiting too long. I just need to grab my things.

"I'm coming dad! "

Breath...Uff, OK. It's your first day Waylon try at least not to piss yourself ... today's a big day.....


	2. First impression huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the first one was a bit messy, but i´m starting to get into it. :) thiis one should be more organizeted :).
> 
> Wish good reading

The best you can do in new school is to look everywhere. I know this, believe me. This time however there was also my dad so I wasn't totally alone. Still I couldn't help but to carefully look around. Yeah, grey doors on the left side are surely laboratories n.1, 2.,3. On the right side it can't be anything else but main headmasters office, doors are looking luxurious and there are opening hours in case if someone's too smart or (mainly ) if someone's too dump.

And in the end of the hall is. ...

No.....no,no funk. ...I don't even have to guess. Double doors with small windows. There are students waiting around. Smiling and joking with their huge ass mussels and bitchi girlfriends that are already in cheerleader outfit. Did I mentioned their huge ass mussels?

No. I didn't see anything.... oh great it even has individual sign. ..

GYM CLASS.

"Waylon! Geez, what's wrong with you today? " dad pat my shoulder and smiles. "Are you that nervous? "

I fake smile. Fortunately he's probably too excited and he doesn't even realizes it. "No..., just looking around."

"OK. Well I'll guide you to your class and..."

"Dad I'm not eleven. .. Just tell me my class number OK?"

"But...", he is so worried.

"Dad!"

"OK OK, it's class number 41."

I quickly hug him and I wave him goodbye. I know it's cruel but I'm afraid that no one would be talking to new daddy's Princess. And remember first expression MUST BE PERCFECT !!!

The whole building had 4 floors. On each floor were ten classes for students and special one like physic or biological classes are signed as R1.a,R1.b, R2.a and so on.

Lockers, how unexpected, are besides the hall. Oh great they locked with tree numbers.

I find my class and I (as always)look around. Blue painted walls and new tables at least something is not totally shitty .

"Hi!!!"what the. ... I jumped hard I even hit the back of my head against the door frame. "Oh, sorry. "There, before me were standing one of the smallest boys in the world I'm short myself, but this little guy were one head shorter. He has blonde hair and huge (probably the hugest)blue eyes.   
He shakes my hand:"nice to meet you I'm Ray and you? You are new here right?

"I... well yes", I've never thought I would meet anyone like this but because I'm not the type to make enemies I shaked his hand back. " Waylon. ...Waylon Park. ...eh nice to meet. ..."

In no there were no Ray before me but twice as tall and for my liking too muscular student. He has his hair dyed to green color.

Oh god no. .. it's bully I knew it they just found me. So what's first toilet or my books? And where are his friends?

"I'm Erik, pleased to meet ya ", off course I knew it the books they always choose books first. Wait. .. did he just. ..introduced?

"I...."

"He's Waylon dumbass now get back to whatever useless thing you've been doing." Ray pushed taller boy. No he TRIED to push him. Erik didn't even noticed.

"For you its winner Erik please. "

"You think so hm? Well ..."

I would have kept listening to this weird argument, but I heard someone behind my back:"Waylon? Is that you? "  
And when I turned to face the voice someone suddenly huged me. Oh god, those brown a bit wavy hair cut just under his shoulders. Could this be. ..  
"It's me Way. It's Miles."

I suddenly remembered all those times getting busted with fire or throwing eggs on houses during Halloween. I may sound like old man but god damn it this was my true childhood before we moved after my parents divorce. "Miles! "I tightly hug him back.

"Buddy so you're back ehm. ..", he looked at other two student now arguing about who had better notes."eh let's just go. I'll show you your locker you can share one with me until you get your own. " We walked out leaving love pair fighting.

"I can't believe you're still here. " I really couldn't even though we didn't write letters or anything I would never forget. "Oh. .. ", then I realize. .."and I'm sorry for leaving without. .. saying, it was so fast ".

in my mind flashed a memory of my mumpacking all my clothes and stuff. Toys, books even my money saver.

She introduced me to a totally unknown man and ordered me to call him dady. We left, when my real father was at work.

He probably came home that night, he didn't noticed mum was away cause it was. ..normal. He thought she went to meet her lover again so he pulled out a bottle of fine wine and poured a full glass. He isn't drunk, he just like to relax this way.

And then... he went to my room I know this. He went there and saw. ..en empty room. His only son was gone.. Only person who have ever heard him out was. ..gone... she was behind all of this....

"Hey! Ya listening? " Miles shaked me and I widened my eyes "here's my locker get your bag here. Oh and I forgot, but your first class on Monday is gym."

"You serious? " if my eyes could open more they would fall of. Someone out there must hate me. Miles suddenly pull out a big and expensive camera: " what's that for "

"Oh god I forgot. I work as a photograph for schools newspaper. Awesome right? You should try it. Bullies are aware of you than because you 'spred ghosips '. He wave with camera around. Good against bullies huh?

"Yeah you can see me behind the tree spying on everyone no thanks. "He don't even listen he just clean the case of his probably very expensive toy. "Anyway we should be going to gym right? "

He paralyzed "but. .. your not in the same. ..group as I. We are split on two groups according to our languages and you study franc I study German. ...oh crap. "

I get it. So he is showing his stupid camera here while I was ment to be in gym class for like 10 minutes now? "Oh fuck. "


	3. Chicken leg- MOVE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here s another chapter :D i really hope you like this story and i´m also unbelievebly happy that you left Kudos :D. i will continue this work for sure i have many chapters already prepeard but i need to check tham first because of my english. :D  
> Love you guys and as always  
> wish you a good reading :3

Although I'm still putting my tracksuit on I run as fast as I can. When the hell have rang? Stupid Miles it's typical for him he talk about crap but the real thing is silenced! 

Almost 15 minutes passed since the ring have rang. I rushed in the gym number 4. Great. It couldn't be better probably 18 students are now looking at me. Boy with his hair in face and with glasses hanging on one ear. 

They laugh. Nothing special but. ..I have a bad feeling about this. No! Great just. ..great. thank you dad. That stupid man packed my old t-shirt from one of his firm's program called 'Save our furs'. It was fine shirt really. With big chibi fox in front. 

...  
REMEMBER DONT TRY TO IMPRESS YOUR CLASSMATES WITH CHIBI FOXY FOX! 

"Ah there is he. So you are the new student right? " I heard the voice behind me. I tuned. Jacked 'Nike ' tracksuit 'Adidas ', cheap trainers. The teacher was shiny bald and his great huge beard was hanging along with the leftovers from breakfast. And off course probably twice as big and tall as I. 

I nodded thanks God I'm not young because I would pee myself. He stepped forward :"oh and for each minute you were late you have two turn ups after class, three because I like your chicken legs. " bum, my jaw just surely hit the ground.   
"Allright class. For those like chicken leg here these are rugby balls. Split on groups of two and warm up. "

Finally I see my classmates. Nothing special, I already see who is nerd and whose a bully, and the boy in the end ... is fucking sexy. ..oh god is he. .. coming closer. ..heh. ..does he actually have a permission to have that awesome body? And those bright blue eyes. Eyes of the beast. He's so close. ..

"Do you have a partner? "

If I'm single. ..oh oh dear off course for you always. ..

"You OK? "

Oh s#... "eh. ..I. ..I'm OK thanks. "

"You can be with me ", he gives me a ball and he goes on the other end of the hall. 

Is it even possible to be this paralyzed? "Thank you " I pass the ball. 

"Your welcome. " he catches it. He passes back and. ..au! Is he freaking king Kong. It hits my fingers and I try to cover my pain by smiling like idiot. Take deep breath. Uff. 

"Eh. ..I'm Waylon what's your name? "

He blushes a bit. It's kind of cute. "I'm Eddie. ". It remind me something, but. .. neh probably I'm just tired. He easily catches. On no that pass again. 

Au! This time I don't make it and i hiss as it literally crushes my ring finger. Au! I know OK? How could one young boy almost break his finger by one single pass. But that's me and gym. 

I'm holding my hand it hurts less but still, it can't be broken right? "I'm sorry Waylon. "He bends beside me. 

"Oh it's nothing really. Heh. ..au " he holds my hand. His fingers are cold but I still can't help but heated up. I look up. He's so close. Wait he's looking at me too. He's so. .. close. ..so

"Hey Gluskin! Try not to rape our new bunny OK? " black haired boy in designed everything. From shoes to Jacked even his socks? Really? And that big headed voice. Just in case, this is the voice of the bully. "Hey newbie! Isn't your fox hungry? You can always get your lunch here! "He grabs his crouch. Stupid friends laugh of course. And they say foxy fox chibi is childish. 

I wanna say it loud. It's perfect defensive right? 

"Don't do it. "

Eddie looks at me. I, naturally, froze for a sec. He helps me get up :"you would regret it. It will only encourage them. "Says he. I have many experiences with bullies. And I know why. I'm nerdy and shy. But how can he (I mean just look at him) know what to do. Don't tell me that this piece of. .. eh. ..bully this huge gorilla, wtf? 

Ringing. 

We head to change room I need to ask Eddie many things he seems fine,no great. He's cute and after some time we might become friends. I reach to him to slow him down but my hand suddenly grap coach, great what now?

"Well well. I hope you didn't forget right? "

Why does God hate me? 

I did one, half of the second one and than I couldn't move so the teacher was extremely upsets with me. To be honest I couldn't mind less. All I was able to think about was that boy. I've never seen someone like him before, I mean he is handsome, he freaking huge and he seemed like a nice person. He didn't have designed clothes like other but his ... just everything makes you respect him. So why does it seems like everybody hates him?

There's only one answer. He has some secret, and I wanna know everything.   
Off corse it's not like I'm in love OK? Shut up! Oh Waylon are you just having rows with yourself? I'm definitely getting crazy. 

And it's only the first day!


	4. Blind alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m afraid that after this chapter my updates might be a bit late than others i posted :P it´s beacause i need to pain and properly clean my room :) changes and other stuff :)   
> but don´t worry i´m not going to end this story :3  
> wish good reading :)

I spend the rest of the classes with Miles by my side and I'm trying not to stare. Stare at him. He sits alone he eats alone (isn't it a bit small portion for him? ) everything he does he does alone! 

The rest of the class is OK actually expect that boy who's name is Blaire and his gorilla club. Miles said that his uncle is the headmaster of the school maybe that's the reason why all these gorillas are listening to that fat boy. Yes you heard right he's fat. He wears those baggy jackets but you can see it in his face and his body build. 

Eventually I also discovered the roots of Erik and Rays hatred. They both candidate for the chairman of the class. Honestly I just thing they have a crush for each other ,but who knows? 

I'm grateful that this day is almost over. We didn't even had math! By favourite subject! 

It's luck that this town is rather small so I'm not completely lost. As I walk down the main street I decides to get my lunch in local pizzeria. I give my order to young chubby girl, she smiles and starts to serve my pizza bread when ... omg is it really? 

Eddie. From all of the stupid restaurants in the town he have to word here. He wears black shirt and trousers with golden edges. He looks. ..hot. he suddenly realize I'm staring at him. Was he all that time this close? "Uh. ..hi Eddie how's you doing? "

"Ah hi, uh. ... good I guess what are you doing here? " what's it he's so nervous about? 

"Just getting my lunch. Listen, I just wanted to thank you, you see I. .. "

Doors rings. "Oh lookie here isn't it foxy and burn face? " Blair. 

"It was nice to see you. I. ..hate to go. " why the hell is Eddie so afraid of him? He tried to vanished but Blair catch his sleeve. "Hey fucker I'm not done here. Just tell us how beautiful is your bride here. " am I the only one who doesn't understand a shit right now? 

"Get lost Blair or I'll call personal to show you the exit.!" Hissed he and he pulls out of Blairs touch. He looks different now. ..kind of scary.

"Oh come on, why don't you just tell us. Where's gonna be your honeymoon? Is Waylon good sexslave? What about kids, no kids in your fagots family yeah? " he's smirking and laughing like a pig when he flies. .. no he's not flying,it's Eddie his eyes are darker and he's holding Blair against the wall. His body is tensed and I'm. ..really freaked out here.

But Blair? He giggle. "You do relies what you just did right? "

"Eddie! "Chubby girl yelled :" you want to give us problems again? Get here and put him down!" He took a deep breath. I couldn't do anything. Taking the opportunity I make to the enter in silent.

The last thing I saw was Blair, smiling ... But when Eddie pulled him with his one and under the collar, he wasn't so careless. I hope he shited himself. 

My hunger is gone. I was angry, sad and confused. What made Eddie to be like some stupid dog. If he were Eddie, Blair would lay with his stupid friends on the ground in a few seconds. 

"That stupid brat. "

I didn't even noticed him, blonde boy was sitting right next to me. His name was...ah! Ray! But, why is he angry with me ? "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. " 

"Huh? "So he didn't sees me either? 

"You just said I'm stupid brat. So I'm. ..sorry I guess. "

Than it hits him :"oh no, no it wasn't on you. I am sorry. You can sit here. Waylon right? " I nodded. "So, what do you think about the school? "

Do I want to lie or not? No lies wouldn't help he seems friendly. "Well, I'm happy it's over. You see there's that Blair who will probably keeps bullying me so, yeah. And I also met Eddie he's friendly and everything but he's pretty closed. Why the hell does he let Blair to make fun of him! Why do I get the feeling he don't wanna speak with me or anybody! Why did dad had to packed my gym clothes! I totally screwed up! " am I really telling him this? 

"There, there ": he hugs me. I'm crying? For real? We're not friends why is he hugging me? "I know how you feel. I was like it too. When I came here no one was speaking with me. "

"But you seemed popular in class. How. .."

"Erik, he. ..you can say saved me. Don't worry you gonna be OK. " I sniff. 

"Thanks. Ehm. ..I ought to go home are you going this way? " As Ray nodded we both started walking. 

"Anyway, what's up with that Eddie? "

Oh nothing I just may like him the way other girls do. .. "Nothing I'm just. ..curious. he's strange, but he protected me from Blair and his gang. "

"It's I don't know him myself. I know he have som family problems. And he has that weird scar sometimes. "

"Scar? "

"On his face. You see he wasn't supposed to be in our class this year, he didn't make it to the next year he has to repeat. " he lean closer to me. "Some says that it's mostly because of Blair, his uncle is chef of teachers after all. "

"Is it the reason they fight? "

"I'm sure yes. You see one time he was in danger of expelled. " That. ..fucker. what have Eddie ever did to him? "He's quit mysterious, and I know that Erik knows him well. " we talk a lot than. He has elder brother and his dad have died when he was only 2. He also knows my father because he was doing part time job in his company for a couple of mouths. I reveald many things too. About my parents and situation they are in. His friendly. Achievement :first not totally weird friend. 

We stopped at the small light blue house. "It's your home? "

"Yeah I better go now I'll see you tomorrow. " 

"Wait! Can I just ask you something? "

He frowns and smiles :"off course! "

"If Erik saved you, why do you hate each other? "

And then I see for the first time sadness in those bright eyes "He did something I didn't like. "His smile is back but this one is total fake. "See you Waylon. Bye!"

I'm probably more confused than ever. I have almost got lost in some small lane, as I turned around to get back to the main street I stop. Three guys are before me. 

"Hi there chicken leg. I hope you're not in hurry cause we're gonna have some fun together. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is chapter 5. i made quiet a mess with my chapters and i almost updated chapter 10 instead of chapter 5 :D anyway i hope you like this one and sorry that i am a bit late but we painted my room which is now violet so i am super happy, i am still bussy though because our teachers thinks is fun to give us tons of tests and homeworks hy not? :D   
> wish a good reading :3

I almost past out after the one in the red hood punches me in the stomach. The other twos are trying to touch my hips and my neck but I'm hesitating. I'm heading back I try running. One of them pulls me back. 

Then,suddenly I felt kiss on my neck. "Hey stop! Get off me you damn. ..!"

"Uuu our little bitch here doesn't know who's the boss hm? "

Another punch and this time it gets my chest. When he wants to damage my face one of his friends stops him :"Jim I swear I'm not gonna fuck him with bag over his head, so try to keep him pretty as he's now OK? "

Fuck. ..me? No. No. No . no I panic. Kicks and helpless punches doesn't help me. It only irritates them :" Keep still bitch, now show me some of that body of yours " he starts to undress my t-shirt. 

I can feel their touches everywhere on my body. They're graphing my thighs and chest. "Stop!" I can't scream. He has his discussing hand over my mouth. Help! Help! Someone, anyone. .............please. 

.......

It stops as I heard hard sound of a flesh crushed under bare bone. Another fist make its way to the jaw of the red hooded boy, he is thrown against hard ground as he screams in pain. Third one was smartest, he let me be and heads anywhere, just to escape the maniac that just attached :"Fuck man, we need to go! "

They are running away, holding their head's, faces and one of them is holding his hip. 

I'm shocked. They almost. ......

I can't. 

Why is this happening? I wanna go home. I want to be in my bed. Sleep. Until my dad comes home we'll have dinner I'll tell him I don't like my school so he decided that I should study at home. I would never get out again. I wouldn't have to see stupid Blair, smiling Ray or freaking Eddie anymore! 

I fall to the ground. I want to be like this, I wanna stay here at least forever, but a pair of cold hands takes all my weigh. Someone's carrying. I'm not some stupid bride, but I'm too tired for any action. I don't see who has helped me. I don't even want. If it's Blair let it be Blair, maybe it's some other horny guy, I don't care.

I shouldn't but, I fell asleep anyway. 

__________________________________________________________ 

I'm in someone's bed now. It's warm and comfortable. Sharp pain run thru my upper body. I wanna sit but I give up as the pain increases. "You shouldn't move. "  
It's Eddies voice. He's holding a napkin soaked in water. "Fortunately you don't have anything broken. Just some bruises. "

Just after that I realize I don't have a t-shirt. I know it's a bit perverted but I still can't help but blushed. So he did undressed me. Oh god. 

"Eh. ...where am I? ", the room is in light green color, it's quite modern and big. There's laptop on black table and closet. On the left side are bookshelf with countless of books perfectly organized. It's nice room. But I still get the feeling it's not Eddies. 

"Do you know Erik? This is his room. His house was the nearest around I know. Right now he had to bought a cream for you. "

Erik, the green haired man. 

"Oh, I. ..thank you. " it's second time he saved me. In one day. "How did you find me, anyway? "

He put napkin over my forehead. "I saw you going into that street, I know those guys. Let me tell you they are surely not people you'd like to face on your own. " cold water on my head, it's relaxing me somehow. " Then I got you here. Oh and I'm sorry but I have undressed your t-shirt but it was teared. One of them had small knife. "Now that's new. But torn t-shirt was my last problem. I can still feel those touches. I see their smile. Those perverted eyes. 

Eddie is now taking a cup of the from the table. It's my chances to actually observe him alone. His side cuts really gets me. Beautiful raven color goes with those vole blue ice. If I put it like that he seems scary. He is scary. And finely, I also see that Ray didn't lied. He indeed has a huge scar in the right side of his face. It seems like it's freshly healed, maybe it was just some kind of a sickness. 

As he turned around I realize something. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing "He is hurt. It's not too much but it's definitely not nothing. He has lang scratch from the knife on his cheek. It's a bit bloated and red. 

"You kidding right? "Is he even listening? He's still putting that stupid napkin on my head "Stop!" I sit. It's painful but I get over it. He tries to stop me, but I just push him back as I grap new dry napkin from the table. Ha! And over there has that dummy unopened bottle of disinfection. 

"Waylon! What are you. ..."graphing his chin I take now wet hankie. He even tries to resist .

"Careful. It's gonna hurt a bit. "And so I'm applying that liquid on his faces. He hiss sometimes. He saved me twice today, he carried me in bride style all the way here, he also managed to undress me once and now I am holding his chin and healing him as a stupid wife or something. What is wrong with the world today? 

"Why? Why are you doing this? "He spoke. 

"You saved me and besides I bet you're that type to thing, ah it's nothing it's gonna heal on its own! That's why? "

"I'm not it's just..."

"Then why didn't you already disinfected it? I know when you lie! "

He let me do the thing. "I just wanted you to. .. you needed it more. "He has that puppy face with blush. How can something that sexy be that cute at the same time?

He takes my shoulder and gently press me to the bed. I let him cover me. And for the whole time I'm just staring at him. When he catches my staring eyes we both are looking at each other. I see it only for a second. Something similar to lust or was it need in his eyes? I could sweat we were leaning closer to each other. ..I could have tasted those lips, but....

"You won't believe it, but that stupid pharmacy was closed ", I swear to god Erik one day you're going to be sooooooo dead for this. It's now that I realize how big opposites Erik and Ray are. Because while Ray has his formal hair always perfectly brushed, Erik has a messy green hair everywhere. Smaller half of his face is almost bald and all other hair are on the left side of his face. He has green eyes. I wanna see a not green thing on him! "So I had to go all the way to the main ambulance for medicine! Troublesome right? "

We were both blushing like hell. "Eh. ...yeah sorry for that ", said Eddie and I tried to vanished under the cover. 

"No, it's OK. Well we should apply it right? Hi Waylon. You were pretty beaten up heh! "Was that supposed to be a joke? 

I could see how have Eddie twitched as Erik poured the cream on me. Maybe it was only my imagination but I think he was jealous. Yet Erik was like a doctor. He knew where to press to provide the pain and he now however to fix a bandage perfectly. 

"There you're like new. So? "

"Well thank you. "I smiled, but it wasn't what he wanted. 

"Oh no, you're welcome. But I want to know how that happened? You scared the shit out of Eddie." He scratched behind his neck. 

"Well I'm not sure myself but it seems I took a wrong turn. "

"We should be going now, it's getting dark. " Eddie was right. Oh crap, his dad is surely trembling from fear. 

"OK, well Eddie you can show him the way. I'll be going I have something. " Why do I get the feel is something with Ray?

.................................................................

"Well my mum was actually worst, she kept yelling at me that I'm like a girl and that that's why I can't keep any friends. I'm very happy to stay with my dad now. "  
We were walking now about 10 minutes. Eddie was carrying both our bags. He insisted on it 'you are not in the best condition ' he said. I didn't might, he was right my back hurts but the worst pain I feel in the middle of my chest from the earlier kick. 

He was so good companion. He listened to everything I said, about my mum how she kidnapped me and how she persuaded the judge, so my father couldn't have me after they divorced. About my previous friends and bullies that I couldn't bear and my mum had to move me to a different school. 

"Are you going to stay? " His question was uncertain. Am I? 

"I, don't know actually. I mean there's no other school for me, so I'll have to get over those bullies and stuff. To be honest in this school I finally feel like I can settle. There's Ray, Erik, Miles and ...you. And everyone except Blair and others seems nice. "Oh god did I just said that? 

"You're nice too ", if it's just a simple compliment why do I blush like teenage girl? 

Hopefully, we are now before dad's house, no my house. It's quit big if you ask NE however it's a little bit empty, because dad didn't find anyone else to live with. 

"So I guess I go than. Eh. ..thank so munch about. ..everything. if you'll want we can hang out normally some other time. "

His eyes widens, as if they sparkle. "That would be great. !" He smiles at me, we stand there for a second. I head to the door. Than I feel a grap on my shoulder :"wait! Yo- your backpack. "He hand it to me. Than I think about it. He was kind all the time, saved me from those weirdos even though his mother will probably ask him where have he got that scar on his chic. And after all he did, he as well walked me home. 

Maybe those are the reasons I'm laying in the bed now. Thinking about him. About that moment in Eriks room. So close. Were they really gonna kiss, or it's just my mind messing with me? 

When dad asked where was I, I lied. I should but what if he panicked and we would move? He's crazy when it comes to my safety. I didn't told him about Eddie either. What if he has some weird question? So we had a dinner, really great indeed, that means my father improved in cooking. That's good, I was worried he misses a partner. 

Is it weird to fall asleep with a grin on my face? Ah. Who cares?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe i´m already at 6. chapter beacuse i have never finished my work before, i only tried something here and there and that was it so , bear with me guys and feel fry to coment if something bothers you or you have som concerns, and of course i´m really sorry for my gramma it´s harder than i tough to write in english :)  
> wish a good reading

His groan was filled with lust as he kissed nad then gently bite his neck. One hand was keeping his both hands tied above his head while the other one, was making its way down his chest and shoulders. Sucking at his nipple he carefully stroked his tight from the inside. I widened my legs and pushing his heave body the best I can. 

Moans, heavy breathing, bitting, licking. He slightly touches my throbing cock. I'm gonna burst. I feel his tongue wandering inside of my mouth. 

The single sentence is enough for me to push me over the edge. 

"I'll make you mine darling. "

\- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

# beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb #

"Oh for fucks sake! "

The fact that I'm late is nothing now. Yes it's my second day only, I should be now running around and clumsily collecting my stuff. 

But I'm just staring at my trousers. They're all wet from you know what. 

Wet dream, like, for real. With stupid Eddie, with his stupid muscled body, large hands traveling around my most intimate parts and. ..I need to stop, do I want another boner or what, get ahead of yourself! 

\- ------------------------------------------ 

I'm thankful for my luck. Teacher wasn't in school for the first class. I couldn't run, my everything hurts as hell and I also had to. ...kind of, clean myself. 

The next lesson is franc, let's see, room number. ..

"Oooooo Waylon, Waylon, Waylon! " that freaking hug have probably broke all my ribs! 

"RAY! Watch out! " I breath deeply, au. 

"Oh I'm sorry, Waylon? Where have you been we were so worried! "

"We? "

"Miles and Erik, I thought you were with Eddie. Where's he anyway? "

"He's not in school? ", did I scared him with my question for hang out? What if he's a home phobic and he thinks I'm a nasty pervert? 

"No, its common for him. " 

"But, he seemed fine yesterday. "

He pitched me with elbow :" fine huh? Well it looks like someone has a crush here!" Heh yeah right a crush, I have a fucking porn dreams with him, wait a minute. ..

"What are you talking about? "

"Well I think you. ...", I cover his mouth. 

"Why are you so god damn nosy?"

"Hej! I can see it. You're staring at him the whole time! "

"You're the one to talk. I bet you're jealous of Eriks fan girls right? Arguing ? Please it's just an excuse to be near him huh? "

Now he cover my mouth. It's funny how he act when comes to this, can't help but smile. "OK OK OK I'll stop, and I'm not jealous of Eriks fan girls OK? "

"Let's head to class OK? "

I'm getting nervous. Blair is staring at me all the time. The worst is that I'm totally without protection here. Ray told that unfortunately he, Erik and even Miles have german as a second language. I'm sitting alone. 

I felt his gaze from the moment I had to introduce myself in my clumsy franc. God I hate that language!

When the lesson is over I'm waiting for Miles to open the locker. He's the only one with the key. She let us earlier because she had some stuff to do, in the other word she has to flirt with football coach. 

"Oh hello, foxy. "That discussing voice. Who other than Blair.

"I have a name, you know? " 

"Ah, don't need to be that rude from the beginning. Look I just wanted to apologize."

Oh yes and my name is Hercules and my father is freaking Zeus! "And for what exactly? As far as I know, Eddie is the first one you should apologize to. "

"Oh come on pretty face, let's drop from that incident OK? You don't want to put up with weirdo like him do you? "

"And how exactly are you better? "

"Oh, you just don't know him yet, Way. "I need to punch him so bad. "If I were you, I would just forgot him totally. He's unpredictable. "

He is too close to me now, I can hear his breathing. He pinched me to my locker. Are we here alone? "What - what do you mean? "

He laughs, it's creepy. "You see he used to be a big bully, before my uncle said he'll expel him, if don't stop "

"You're lying. .." that simply wasn't true. Eddie is. ..Eddie. ..

"As I said you don't know him. Why don't you ask him private? "

................................................................................................

And so I'm wandering, with map, extremely heavy backpack and with permanent pain. Maybe Blair gave me wrong address. Or it's one of his idiotic jokes. I already left the town, crossed field and because someone really loves me it has to be wet, god I hate mug! 

How is Eddie walking this every day? 

I know this, area it's our old house along with three others. Well at least there always were other three houses, now the two of them are just ruins. My previous house it's empty and the last one in the end of the alley, must be his.

It's small, brown color is slowly dripping for the walls. Vintage style with nice terrace, without any gate, just front doors right to the house. 

I'm looking for a bell near the door, none. There's no one behind the garden. But than I remember that Blair said to look around too. Besides I have nothing better to do now. Houses are far away from the city but there is beautiful surrounding. The alley ends by forest. We used to go there a lot when I was young. It was always me and my father just the two of us, searching for herbs or cycling and more. 

I can't go to the forest now, it's mug all around and it's darker then I remember. So I'm heading to the lake nearby. 

It's the same. Clear and peaceful. I met a boy here once. Could that be. ...?

Imagine vanished as I heard a loud painful hiss. It's from behind me and when I turn around I stop breathing. 

It's Eddie. But it's not he. His eye's darker, dangerous, furious. Half of his face covered in blood. His clothes dirty. He's holding some tables. 

"E- Eddie. ..? I. .." what the hell is wrong with me? It's Eddie, it's my friend I'm. .I shouldn't be afraid. 'You don't know him. ..'

'Why don't you ask him yourself '

"It's Blair Eddie, he's spreading lies about you. "

No answer. 

"He said you bullied students, but. .." he stares at me. "I. .. won't believe in such a thing. " why is he staring. It's not true! "Eddie say SOMETHING!!!"

It's a second, maybe less. His push it's too hard, I fall hardly on the ground. He's immediately above me. My left hand is crushed in Eddies grasp. His face is closer than yesterday. ..than ever. This time, it's not the same. My chest is squeezed by his weight. 

It's not Eddies voice. It's low and dark. "You are all the same. ..same trash. Whores! "

I can't move. He pinned my legs with ankles. He breaths heavily. He can't recognize me. 

My throat is his next aim. I'm trying to stop him, but even clenching my nails into his flesh isn't working, he even tighten his fingers around my neck and groan. My sight is getting darker. I feel how he let of my left hand. He starts scratching. Veins open, there's a new blood coming out. It hurts him, I can see it, feel it. 

"Eddie please, stop ", my voice is weak. His grip is still too hard. "Eddie you're sick, you need medicine, but I need you to stop! "

"Way. ..lon"

He quickly towns himself back. Still clutching his face. I breath, I'm trying my best not to trow up now. 

He has a rock, ......

Those eyes. 

"Waylon! !!" 

If he throws it I'm death. 

"Waylon! "

I cover my eyes. I don't want to see that face. I can't look at that person before me. 

"Waylon! Take that stupid injection! Help me! " 

Was that sock? Yeah, it was. For sure. Otherwise he would notice Erik. He's holding Eddie around his shoulders from the back. Did he said injection? Injection! It's laying right in front of me. It's filled with light blue liquid. I hesitate for a while, even though I've never been afraid of them, it's different when you get the position to actually use it on someone. 

"Waylon! Hurry! Fuck! "

I'm aiming for his arm mussel. Liquid pours into the veins. 

He screams. Holding onto his arms he stops resisting. He slowly falls on the ground, limp, with no power left. Head placed downwards. Resting. ....

Erik breaths, and I'm trying to calm myself. We're looking at each other. 

"I really need explanation. ".


	7. 7.chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it kept me so long to update :3 i am a bit bussy these days :D i know that probably says everyone, but i´m just trzing my best :) :D as always feel fre to comment and correct me because i have terrible english :D   
> wish you a good read :)

We've moved Eddie to the nearest tree, or at least Erik moved him I was just helping with bags and stuff. He didn't mind that because he saw that fight with Eddie left some aftereffects on me.

Still I didn't woke up from that shock so the pain was the last thing I cared about. "Is he gonna be OK? " 

"He passed out, but it's not extraordinary for this situation. We gave him really strong medicine after all." I gave him the medicine. I can't help it, but I feel guilty. "It's my fault. I. ..shouldn't have go here. "

"Who gave you his address, whoever it was you could get killed! "

I hesitate there. I don't want to lie to a person who just saved me, but I'm ashamed of my silly behavior. Did I really listened to that fucking bully. "Blair. ..I. ..was worried he said many things which just can't be true. ....."

"You believed to Blairs crap?" He tapped my shoulder :"Hes always talking half of the whole true. "

"Erik? " I take out a napkin. I've soaked it water from my bottle. Just like Eddie did yesterday. "Was Eddie really bully? "

"Ah, Waylon, Eddie is the last one to become a bully. "

"Than why? Why is Blair so against him? "

"I don't know exactly, but once Blair had a girlfriend. That time he didn't even know Eddie. However, Blair was never the kindest boyfriend. One time when he wanted to hurt her because she didn't like how he acted towards some newbies. Eddie was there. ... and let me tell you I've never seen Blair so pissed." 

"You've been there?" I need to take another napkin. This is soaked in blood now. 

"Yes. You see she's my sister. ...look Way, Eddie didn't hurt him that much, but Blair think that just because his uncle is headmaster he should be treated like a royal shit. Eddie is not the most intelligent, but I doubt he would never fail on the final exams. And it got only worst when Blair discovered about his illness. " He pointed towards Eddies scar.   
"Blair of course didn't stop there. He found out that Eddies father is in jail. And guess how teachers reacted to it along with other students. "

That's bad. How could Blair be such an asshole? "He does have some medicine right? Than why didn't he come to school. "

"Of course there's a medicine for it! But. .."

"It's. ........it's expensive OK? I can't afford it." Eddie. Holding his arm he tries to stand up. Fail. I offer him a hand, but he just shakes his head. 

After 10 or 20 seconds he gives it a second try. "Eddie I'm. ...sorry I. .."

"It's OK. I should have warned you." I gave him the napkin. "I'm sorry you saw me like this. "

*My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't what none unless you got bounce hun! *

Awkward moment. And into that awkward moment there's Erik. Jumping around trying to find his mobile phone. "Yea? " muttering. "But I was just. .." angry muttering "oh. ..my. ..really? OK, OK im coming just. ...wait ok? "

We just stood there as Erik quickly takes his things. "I need to go, ok? Eddie could you take Waylon home? I really need to. ...it's Ray. .." his face have weird expression. Is he in danger or what? 

When I blinked again he was gone. Great, I'm alone with Eddie near the lake and with him sweating in sunshine and it's not at all sexy okay? 

"Ehm. .. can you walk? "Is he serious? He just got over a fit. And he's asking me if I'm on with walking? 

"Eddie ", puppy eyes. I just help him so he can go easier. "Let's just go okie? "

He smiles. We walks in silent. In comfortable one. Field is now behind us and we see first houses. "Why did you even went to find me? I mean you could just believe in what Blair said. "

"Eddie you saved me twice and. ..oh look you're my friend I. ..like you so. ...", oh god oh god, what do I do? 

"So you're not afraid of me?"

"Off course not, I mean you were scary there but it was still you. "

We talk again. I'm starting to get use to these walks with him. We are close to each other. I don't mind my chest which is screaming for rest. 

.....................................................

"Of course. Hah you really tough something happened to Ray? No, don't worry", laughs Eddie. We're almost at home, but right now, I'm somewhere else. "They never say it loud, but I saw them together more than once believe me. They just need a push to reveal it. "

"I knew they have something for each other but I had no idea it is already in progress. "

"Me eaither, it's actually pretty fresh. Oh! We're here. "

Damn it. No! We can make another round right? The previous scene have repeated . He handed me my backpack. "Right heh. ... guess I'll. ..go. "

"Yeah. ..ok. "

We free. I'm avoiding his glance. Finally :"would you like to go tomorrow somewhere? Like cinema or have a lunch? " I did it! I officially asked him out!

But then he jumped back :"no! No way! No, no,no. "

....

He rejected. He. ..jumped back. I'm such an idiot! He knows me for ones or two days! 

I feel tears, they aren't falling they gathers in my eyes. 

"You. ....you can't ask me! "

I look up. My chest is heavy, I feel like shit. 

"Waylon ! I like you, I really do, but you can't ask ME! I should. ...I have to do this. "

"No if you really don't want to I. .."

"Would you go out with me?"

Well now I'm confused. "I. ...I don't understand. ...you just said no, to my same question. ..."

"It's ", now he's more red than paprika ever was. "I wanted to ask you first because I'm the one who threaten your life ....It just seems unfair to you. " he scratches his neck. 

He's so dump and cute! "So it's. ...like a date? "

He swallow. My fear, my shy smile and my watery eyes dissappear all at once. I'm grinning like never before. "I. ...gue. .well.......eh. ....YES! It's a date! " It took him so long. 

Now,all I need is a plan. I cover my face as I'm crying. I can see how he leaned closer full of worry. "Waylon? You okay? Way!" 

Now I'm able to reach him forehead without stretching. I leave a slight kiss there and gently touch his head. 

I did this! I really really did this! I left Eddie there, I just turn around at the door to see his 'happyredconfused ' face. I wave him and giggle at his clumsy answer. 

I see my dad looking at me when I closed their door. Don't worry, here it not homophones. Oh god he has that face again. Like he want to known everything .

"So? What if I tell you I'm making your favourite pesto pasta so you can tell me about that. " he grins, I grin back. 

"Too bad we don't have cheese."

"There's no help, I see it for a pair of pancakes than." 

Dad always listen. Even though he's looks like a strict business man. I took a lot after him,expect hair color and body build. While I have light brown, he has dark raven hair. Oh and eye color, when it comes to this he is always fascinated by my shiny blue, while I'm jealous of his light green. 

Of course I couldn't told him about everything that happened, I dropped the part with Eddies sickness as well as the accident in the lane from before. He believed my version how I spend the afternoon giving him extra classes from math. 

Do I'm laying in bed, quite exhausted tomorrow it's weekend and I'm going to spend the whole day with Eddie. When I think of it I don't have his phones number but somehow it doesn't stress me a bit. 

If this is a feeling of love, I might get addicted. Maybe I wouldn't even mind another wet dream. ...or maybe just a sexy one would be better.


	8. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know it has been a while and i am really sorry that i didn´t poste it before :3 it is mostly because i had no idea of how to continue but don´t worry i rethough everything and i finilly have my line. The second thing that kept me from writing was ˇthe loose of inspiration ´.  
> Anyway it is christmas and i though since it was ment to be a christmas present for my bf, i also wanted to give this chapter for you (especialy for you who are still reading this so far :)) and of course  
> wish you a good reading happy happy happy Christmas and even better New Year 2016  
> :D  
> (and as always i am sorry for my grama :o)

I love that feel, weekend. I don't usually sleep too long so I'm not surprised I woke up at 8:40. Dad has probably gone to work because he told my he has some stuff to do. 

After a long shower I get downstairs to their kitchen. And there's Eddie. 

...

No, he's really here. He's sitting on one of the chairs. He has a dark jumper and older jeans. There's no mistake it is him. I was quiet,if he doesn't see me I can quickly change from my baggy tshirt and short pants into something less. ...awkward? I guess?

Just slowly turn around, it's good, first step, second ...

"Waylon? " Fuck! 

He can't look, no I'm a mess my hair aren't dry yet, my slippers are embarrassing and I'm only in a fucking tshirt and my. ..underwear! 

"Eddie what. ...what the hell? I. ...how did you get here? "

He seemed surprised by my reaction, but I'm half naked all right? "Your dad let me in. He said I can wait here till you wake up, here. "

He passes me a piece of paper. My dad's handwrite. 

***********************************  
Waylon, 

I had to go to work, don't forget to feed fishes and don't open the door to strange persons. I left you money for lunch and dinner 

Have a nice date. 

Oh and since Eddie was waiting for you from 7 o'clock I let him in, hope you don't mind  
***********************************

"Since 7 am? Are you serious? "

"Well I woke up very early and had nothing else to do. "

I must laught. He's so cute, "ok did you have breakfast? ", he shakes his head. 

I made omelette, two for Eddie (who tried to protest that one is enough, but he's very bad liar ) and one for me.

"When have you woke up. You must have waited so long for me."

"Actually I use to wake up really early. So about 5-6 am it is. "

Are you kidding me? That time, I sometimes just go to sleep not to mention some waking up. "I'm really happy you don't have my phone number, but if you ever do have it just make sure to never call me in such a hour,ok? "

We ate our breakfast. Eddie worried that I might not want to go to cinema because they play only some trailers and horrors. Of course I'm not a fan of scary movies but would you ever admit something like that in front of your crush? Well I never. So we decided to go to the cinema to #the ring #. I just hope it's not too scary 

Fortunately, movie starts at 16:00, so I have plenty of time to prepare for psychical trauma.

Still I can't believe I'm really on a date with the hottest man I know. He showed me a place called 'The mile '. We had a lunch there after he guided me around the town.

I didn't get the chance to do so yet, it changed a lot. Old bowling club was replaced by a big public pool. They build Tesco on the edge and they even reconstructed the old library. I was surprised when I found the old Store for animals untouched, only the old lady that used to work there was gone. 

And he's was with me the whole time. He told me he still lives with mom, but she is a bit ill so she can't work anymore. He has a part time job, in the fast food I visited before. He loves dogs, walking and swimming (you don't wanna know what I've imagined after that ).

Omg! I know it is a date, but... "Eddie you don't have to pay for all. "

"Don't worry, " he smiled. Even though I let him pay I still felt terrible for it. 

After lunch we went to the park. It was new there and beautiful as well. On our way we saw Ray and Erik shopping, together of course. "See? They're like that for one and half year. "

"That's weird, I think they're lovely together, so why are they hiding it? "

"Well Eriks father is against it. Ray is from rather poor family and he wants for his son just the best. "

"That's. ..sad. I'm happy my father isn't like it. "

"It's because Eriks mom. Since she died he tried to stop my and Eriks friendship, but than he found out about Ray... "

I wanted to say something rally bad...but...

"Did you hear it?"

I tensed. We both stopped, there was a rumbling noise coming out of the bush, and also some squeezing sound? After a moment I realise it's dog's yelping.

I'm not sure if I was afraid or not, but I wouldn't do what Eddie did. He rushed to the bushes and spreads our the branches. I was worried of course I couldn't tell if the dog is big or not. What if it's a large beast, infected with some kinda of a undiscovered virus and....

Ok, I watch television too often, but still. I saw as he kneeled, as I leaned down to look what's going on behind his shoulder. 

I breath out. It wasn't anything from my stupid imagination. It was a small dog puppy. With very short fur, it had light brown color but ends of its legs were slightly darker. 

Eddie lift it up, it tries to struggle as if he wanted to escape, so he gently stroke it's head. "It's Great Dane, and it's female. "

Hey seemed confused :" What's wrong with that? "

"Well, nothing but this breed it's quite expensive, we're should try to look for its owner."

I have no doubts her knows what he's talking about, dog has no collar or any other thing that could help us find its master. I observed the area, nothing. Eddie was holding the pup the whole time. And, so when, I hold one of the branches i get what happened. 

"Eddie? ", he steps closer and I point to the small damaged box, there was a old blanked torn apart, probably from the dog. "I don't the one she belongs to want her back ".

"Why would someone leave it like this, to die? " He holds the dog closer. Just now I see that the dog doesn't look healthiest. His ribs are sticking out a bit and he has a cut across his nose. 

"You should see a vet with her. " he nods. We've sat on a bench. Puppy was still afraid, she struggled against our every move :" Long time ago I saw a dog's trainer, that tried to relax the dog here", Eddie starts to cuddle her chest. From the begging we heard her yelp, but suddenly she's relax. No, she absolutely froze. 

"That seems to work well. " 

"Ehm. ...I. ... if it irritates you we can. ..go " 

"No! Gosh, why would you think something like that? " I automaticky touched has hand. Don't look at me like that! I just wanted to assure him, ok? "You should keep it ".

It just felt right, he looked to happy and even the pup was now licking his fingers. They were made for each other. "I don't know. ..it's just that, ...my mom might not like it. "

"If you want you can leave her in our house and ask mom. And if she refuses we can try to look for some trustful owner, hm? " I scratched little head and at that she starts to wave with her tail. 

"But, if. ..if you want to keep her. .."

Me? No, no, no not that I have no clue how to train it, but even my plants suffer from lack of water, so it's not the best option. "No! Believe me I like dogs, well I mean I love their looks but I'm not trustworthy when it comes to animals. "

Not thinking about anything we just headed to the cinema. "Wait! "Eddie stopped near the entrance and he hide around the corner, " We can't go there with a dog! "

How could I forget? Eddie reserved tickets when they left the restaurant and they wouldn't return him his, money if doesn't go. "I. ..I have an idea."

It's not that weird right? Me and Eddie in the cinema. I'm holding his hand as a psycho because the movie is scaring the shit out of me. Fortunately I feel a bit better when he holds my hand back still, I shouldn't lied that I'm ok with horror. 

Oh and if you wonder what happened to the doggie princes, well we'll gave her a big portion of dog's can from grocery store and now she's peacefully sleeping in Eddies jumper. It's so cute!

Oh shit! That fucking jumpscare! 

OK, maybe I was a little overstated there, the movie wasn't that scary but back than. ...outside of cinema it's always different. Anyway it's starting to get dark so we decided that Eddie will guide me home (I'm willing to say, as always ). 

"Oh, comm on! You can't change the subject like that, tell me, what is it you collect? "

Why did I even start this conversation? We're still on our way, little pup is walking along with us clumsily, so we slowed down. "No, I. ..didn't say anything, "

"Oh, Waylon I swear I'm not telling to anyone. Please? " I'm gonna cut his eyes out next time.

"Oh, ok, I like plushs." I knew it's awkward as hell, but Eddie just smiles and holds my hang. 

Wait. ...

We really are not holding hands, I'm great full that its dark caused my fave has an incredible level of redness now. "See? It wasn't that bad was it? "

"Yeah, only you now think I'm a super mature and intelligent person right?" Why the hell is he laughing. 

"Oh please don't worry, Ray collects plush turtles and he's quite smart besides I also have some hobbies I rather not talk about. ..."

"And you call that a fair deal? " we are so close. I watch as he scratches his head awkwardly. He opens his mouth in answer. 

Dog starts barking. Really? I was this close to know the secret. Damn it! We're already in front of my house. Puppy keeps barking to our ceramic frog. It's funnier than it sounds. 

Dad's home earlier I can see that the light in the kitchen in on. We stand there. The last thing I wanna do is to go home. To leave him. I'm ok like this, why can't day longs longer?

"Eh. ..we should split here. "He is the one to break the silence. 

"So, we can visit the vet, if your mom allows the dog. '"

I take her to my hands. I'm looking straight to the ground. ... I'm blushing so much "but makes sure to be later than today. " When have I become so god damn shy? 

From all of the sudden I feel how he gently run his fingers down my hair. Maybe it was an instinct or reflex, but I responded by letting my head to look right into his eyes. 

And than maybe instincts or reflexes wanted me to straighten my toes so that I'm closer to those lips. And it was his mind that made him leaned down, to move my head in the direction of his own body. To attached our lips together. 

The kiss. Light, sweet and short. We are both looking surprised. After that, I. ..simply smile. ...

My first kiss. 

"Tomorrow? "

"At 2 pm? "

......................................................................................

Not too long after I'm washing little princess, smiling like anime school girl, but hell if I care! 

Dad helped me to make her bed, of course not without giving me ten thousands of questions, I gave up and revealed everything, so now he can't stop singing his new phrase :'my boy, had his first kiss !'. Is he really using high way to hell melody? 

Still, I have to share his enthusiasm. Cause today I had the best date ever with kiss afterwards. 

Life doesn't sucks after all.


End file.
